


Extended cut - tanker vi ikke hører og scener vi ikke ser

by mysillywritation



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysillywritation/pseuds/mysillywritation
Summary: Dette er en samling med små scener som i hovedsak er knyttet til eksisterende klipp og meldinger i Skam, sesong 3. I disse scenene prøver jeg å forestille meg hva personene tenker og føler før, under eller etter det vi blir servert av serieskaperne.





	1. Men han kunne jo ikke sende det. (tillegg til klippet "Sjalu" lørdag 22.10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klippet finner du her: http://skam.p3.no/2016/10/22/sjalu/

> Halla takk for i går hva er planen i dag?                                                                                  
> 
>                                               Takk for i går ja, håper det går bra med hun Noora. Hadde glemt  
>                                    at jeg har en avtale med Sonja i dag, sorry, ses på skolen.

\---

Han kikka på meldingen igjen. Faen! Det han  _ ville _ skrive, det han hadde begynt å skrive, var “Takk for i går ja, bra fest! Har et par ting å ordne, men møtes på youngstorget kl 17, så kan vi stikke til meg?” … Og så kan vi snakke om musikk og kunst, om politikk og venner. Om alt og ingenting. Så kan du fortelle hvorfor du bor i kollektiv i stedet for hjemme, og jeg kan fortelle hvorfor jeg ikke kan dumpe Sonja nå og hvorfor jeg går tredje klasse om igjen. Så kan vi fortsette… fortsette der vi slapp i går da hun Noora dukka opp. Se om det å kysse deg vil føles like riktig som jeg tror… 

  
Men han kunne jo ikke sende det. Det måtte bli med tankene for øyeblikket. Så han la telefonen i lomma og gikk inn på kaffebaren, der Sonja satt og ventet.


	2. Men han kunne ikke det nå. Ikke ennå. (tillegg til meldingene "Random", tirsdag 25.10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meldingene kan du se her: http://skam.p3.no/2016/10/25/random/

Det hadde nok ikke gått mange sekunder før svaret kom, men det føltes som en evighet. Stemmene til Sonja og Elise ble til en svak summing som blanda seg med lyden fra steameren på kaffemaskinen og loungemusikken som strømmet fra høyttalerne i det mørke lokalet. Til vanlig syntes Even at det var  _ for _ mørkt i kaffebaren, men i dag var han glad for at den dunkle belysningen skjulte ansiktet hans der han satt og drømte seg bort til et annet sted, med en annen person. 

Mobilen vibrerte i hånden hans, og han snappet etter pusten. “Hehehe” “Random”. Skuffelsen kom som et sug i magen, men lettelsen kjempet også om plassen. Det _var_ jo random. Men er tilfeldigheter alltid så tilfeldig? Blant tusenvis av Seinfeld-memes hadde han valgt nettopp denne, med en _\- for ham -_ tydelig link tilbake til fredagen. Det er jo en mulighet for at Isak også så det. Det hadde uansett vært rart om han hadde skrevet noe om det. De var jo ikke der ennå. Men faen som han ønsket det.

“Randm is awsm” tekstet han tilbake, i det Sonja krevde oppmerksomheten hans igjen. Han kjente et stikk av dårlig samvittighet. Ideelt sett ville han fortalt alt til Sonja og valgt Isak. Men han kunne ikke det nå. Ikke ennå.


	3. Muligheten forsvant nedover veien sammen med Sonja (tillegg til klippet Evolusjonsteorien, onsdag 26.10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klippet kan du se her: http://skam.p3.no/2016/10/26/evolusjonsteorien/

Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuck! Hun skulle jo jobbe på fredag. Det var det hun hadde sagt tidligere i uken.

“Emma? Ja, det er Sonja. Even og Isak har visst avtalt å vorse på fredag før den Halloween-festen.” “...” “Mhm” “...” Hun kysset ham på kinnet og vinket, i det de kom til krysset der han gikk til skolen og hun gikk til jobben. “Ja, kan ikke du høre med Isak om…” Resten av samtalen ble borte i vinden, og Even ble stående en stund og kikke tomt ut i luften, mens han tenkte over hvordan i helvete han hadde havnet i denne situasjonen.

Det var da de sto og betalte for kaffen på Deli, at han hadde nevnt fredagens planer. “Ja, men har jeg ikke sagt at jeg har byttet bort vakta?” hadde hun spurt. Fuck, den kaffen var glovarm... Mens han hadde ristet på hodet, hadde hun fortsatt i sprudlende Sonja-stil. Hun kunne ringe Emma og avtale, hun hadde uansett tenkt å ringe henne og spørre hvor de kule skoene hennes var kjøpt.

Og her sto han nå, og så muligheten til endelig å finne ut mer av følelsene sine _\- og hans -_ forsvinne nedover veien sammen med Sonja.


	4. Han kunne vente noen dager... (tillegg til klippet "Evolusjonsteorien", onsdag 26.10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klippet kan du se her: http://skam.p3.no/2016/10/26/evolusjonsteorien/

Senere på kvelden, da Sana jobbet videre med biologioppgaven, snek den dårlige samvittigheten seg innpå henne. Hun visste hun burde sagt til Isak at hun, som mange andre troende, ikke er imot homofili. Det er sant at hun var forbannet på ham for at han føkket over vennene sine (og hennes), både i høst og i fjor, men hun er ikke blind, hun vet jo at han har det vanskelig. Og fordelen med å være edru på fest, er at man observerer. Det var tydelig at det var _unresolved tension_ mellom Even og Isak på revyvorset, og de hevede brynene tidligere i dag hadde indikert at Isak ikke var forberedt på å vorse med jentene. Og hun klandret ham ikke. Hun Emma var klengete og irriterende. Katt og mus eller Batman og Batwoman… Ærlig talt! Klisje much?

Han hadde vært ganske ålreit i det siste, blant annet ved måten han hadde svart hun psyko læreren på. Respekt! Så ja, hun burde nok ha sagt det til ham, at hun ikke bryr seg om at han er homofil. Fingeren hennes var i ferd med å trykke på det hvite og blå ikonet og dra ham ut av fortvilelsen, men hun lot det være. Hun var så lei av å alltid bli angrepet for troen sin. Han kunne vente noen dager…


	5. Til slutt kunne han ikke dy seg (tillegg til meldingene "Eventplanleggern", torsdag 27.10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meldingene kan du se her: http://skam.p3.no/2016/10/27/eventplanleggern/

Okay, det kunne vært verre. Han skulle tilbringe kvelden med Isak i morgen, og selv om planen hadde vært å være alene sammen, var _noe_ bedre enn ingenting. På én eller annen måte måtte han bare få formidlet at det her ikke hadde vært intensjonen hans, og det var med det i tankene han sendte den første meldingen. Han hadde håpet svaret fra Isak ville indikere skuffelse eller forvirring over at vorset plutselig var kuppet, slik at han kunne få et klarere svar på alle spørsmålene som surret rundt i hodet, men som tidligere meldinger fra ham, var det umulig å tolke i den ene eller andre retningen. “Ja du skjønner jeg har tydeligvis en personlig eventplanlegger.” Han håpet budskapet kom fram; dette var ikke _hans_ idé! Igjen kom det et helt nøytralt svar. Faen, det var frustrerende. Til slutt kunne han ikke dy seg. “Håper du ikke ser nørd ut i kostyme” “Haha! Sjælas” 

 

“Men vi kan’ke snu nå ass”, hadde han sagt for to uker siden, og hadde snakket om ostesmørbrød. Siden hadde han fisket med ord og blikk, og fått svarene han så etter, om enn noe vagt. Det de trengte, det de bare _ måtte  _ fikse, var tid på tomannshånd. Is. Man gikk alltid tom for is på vors. Hva så om de ble borte lenger enn nødvendig? Is var sikkert ikke  _ så _ lett å få tak i i nabolaget. “Nei, vi kan’ke snu nå”, hadde Isak svart.


	6. Men midt i et boligfelt, bak en hekk, lå en hvit parykk med skjegg forlatt i gresset… (tillegg til klippet "21:21!" fredag 28.10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klippet kan du se her: http://skam.p3.no/2016/10/28/2121/
> 
> Ut i fra senere klipp virker det helt usannsynlig at noe som dette skjedde, men det var mine umiddelbare tanker etter klippet.

“For helvete”, hveste Isak nok en gang, etter at Even hadde dratt ham ut av vinduet og de beinet mot sykkelen. “Hva faen er greia di?” fortsatte han da de satt gjemt bak en hekk et par gater unna. “Slapp av. Det er ikke noe stress”, var svaret han fikk igjen. “Ikke noe stress? IKKE NOE STRESS??? Hvilken planet bor du på?” “Sssh”, hvisket Even mens han prøvde å lytte etter sirener og kikke ut gjennom hekken for å se om det kom noen. Isak seg ned på bakken og la hodet på knærne. Etter noen minutter satte Even seg også ned, ved siden av ham. Hadde Isak strukket ut lillefingeren ville han ha rørt ved Even, likevel hadde avstanden mellom dem aldri vært større.

Sirenene forble fraværende, men kveldens lyder la seg som et teppe rundt dem. Fra et hus i nærheten, blandet dundrende bass seg med skrålet fra feststemte mennesker! Et stykke lenger vekk suste bilene forbi. Og midt i et boligfelt, bak en hekk, satt to gutter som begge fortvilet prøvde å bryte den tunge stillheten midt i all støyen. “Sorry”, kom det til slutt lavmælt fra den ene. Det tok lang tid før responsen kom. “Jeg skjønner bare ikke hva greia di er. Du kødder om aluminiumsben, du lar være å nevne at du er 97, og du juger om huset “til tanta di”. Hva er greia egentlig?” 

Even lukket øynene og svelget tungt. Isak kunne høre det, føle det. “Det er en lang historie.” Han satt stille og ventet på fortsettelsen, men det kom ikke mer. Utålmodig og kald, kikket han irritert på gutten ved siden av seg. Gutten han nå innså at han ikke forstod eller kjente i det hele tatt. Gutten som nå satt og så ut som han bar hele verden på skuldrene sine. Det var først da Isak begynte å hakke tenner at Even reagerte. “Sorry”, sa han igjen, mens han reiste seg og plukket opp sykkelen som lå slengt på gresset ved siden av dem. “Kom!” 

De sa ingen ting mens de gikk nedover mot byen, begge hadde nok med sine egne tanker. Stemningen fra sykkelturen tidligere på kvelden, virket fjern nå. Latteren var borte. De våte klærne klistret seg til kroppene, og blikkene var festet stivt på veien. Jo nærmere de kom sentrum, jo tyngre ble skrittene. Hva nå? Hvor skulle de fortsette herfra? Det som skulle bli den beste kvelden, var blitt den verste. Men midt i et boligfelt, bak en hekk, lå en hvit parykk med skjegg forlatt i gresset…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenen er skrevet med utgangspunkt i skjeggets mulige symbolisme, som jeg skrev om i denne tumblrposten: http://mysillywritation.tumblr.com/post/152441031930/at-first-i-just-found-the-worlds-most-ridiculous


	7. Regissør i sitt eget liv (tillegg til meldingene "Bada hos tanta mi", søndag 30.10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meldingene kan du se her: http://skam.p3.no/2016/10/30/bada-hos-tanta-mi/

Han hadde skrevet meldingen allerede litt før ni, med én gang han kom hjem, og han hadde egentlig tenkt å sende den da. Men effekten, betydningen, symbolikken, ville ikke vært der. Derfor ventet han til klokka viste 21.21 før han trykket på pila som sendte ordene av gårde. Følelsen av at noe manglet, kom umiddelbart, og få sekunder senere dukket det en melding til opp på Isak sin telefon.

Mens Even ventet på svaret surret ordene "regissør i sitt eget liv" rundt i hodet. Han kunne ikke miste kontrollen nå, ikke en gang til.


	8. 21:21 - igjen (tillegg til klippet "Pause", onsdag 2.11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klippet kan du se her: http://skam.p3.no/2016/11/02/pause/

Han lå og så i taket og smilte. Hadde han sett det på et lerret ville han nok ledd av klisjeen. Klokka var 21.21, og han lå og tenkte på gutten som ikke kunne holde pusten under vann. De siste dagene hadde han gjort det til en greie å tenke på ham klokka 21.21. For all del, han tenkte på ham stort sett hele tiden, men akkurat 21.21 var det et bevisst valg.

Han kunne ikke la være å le av glede da han tenkte tilbake på møtet deres tidligere i dag.

_“Jeg er jo ikke trist”_ , hadde han sagt - og for første gang på lenge ment det. _“Hva tror du foreldrene dine ville sagt hvis du ble sammen med meg?”_ hadde han spurt - og egentlig spurt “vil du bli sammen med meg?” og “er du klar for dette?” Svaret hadde vært åpent og ærlig og mer enn han hadde vært forberedt på. Selv ville han også være åpen og ærlig, men det ville vært mer enn Isak var forberedt på. Det var så mye han ville fortelle, men han kunne ikke risikere å ødelegge alt nå. _“Jeg tror de hadde digget deg”_ , hadde han svart - og visst at det var sant.

“ _Jeg_ digger deg”, tenkte han, der han lå og så i taket og smilte.


	9. Hjernen alene - igjen (tillegg til klippet "Pride", torsdag 3.11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klippet kan du se her: http://skam.p3.no/2016/11/03/pride/

Føkkd, det var det han var. Noe så innmari. I dag var det en måned siden blikkene deres hadde møttes for første gang. Han hadde lagt merke til ham tidligere, selvfølgelig hadde han det, de hadde tross alt gått på skolen i flere uker. Selvfølgelig hadde han lagt merke til gutten med den naturlige swag'en og det sjarmerende smilet. Han hadde prøvd å fange blikket hans ved flere anledninger også, i gangen, i kantina, i skolegården, men det var altså den dagen for en måned siden, at han endelig lyktes. 

_En måned_. Hadde det ikke vært lenger? Hele livet hans var snudd på hodet, og det hadde skjedd på en måned? Han var føkkd.

Han satt i vinduskarmen og røyka, slik han hadde gjort for tre uker siden, da gutten som siden hadde flyttet inn i hjertet hans, hadde smilt mot ham fra den andre enden. _“Vi kan’ke snu nå”_ , hadde de sagt til hverandre. Kunne de ikke det? Det måtte finnes en måte å spole tilbake på. Spole tilbake til mandagen for en måned siden, til før blikkene hadde møttes for første gang. Han var føkkd. 

Med øynene lukket og hodet hvilende mot karmen, lot han kulda omringe seg, i et forsøk på å numme følelsene, tankene. Det funka ikke. Han åpnet øynene og tok inn minnene rundt seg. _“Bli med ‘a”_ , hadde han sagt for tre uker siden. Etterpå hadde alt i leiligheten ført tankene over på ham. Tegningene. _“De er bra.” “Veldig morsomme.”_ Vinduskarmen. _“Grensa er 10. Men hvis rektor er litt gem på det, så får du 15.”_ Even kom til å trenge at rektor var litt gem på det. Krydderhylla. _“Chili? Always chili.”_ Rommet. _“E-box, give me a beat.”_ Det var så mye Even ville gi Isak. _“Kom igjen. Skjerp deg.”_ Han skulle ønske det var så enkelt.

Han hadde sittet slik en stund - alene med tankene sine - da telefonen vibrerte. “[...] Fint å se deg i går, henge?” Han skulle ønske det var så enkelt. _“Jeg er jo ikke trist”_ , hadde Even sagt i går, og ment det. _“Hva tror du foreldrene dine ville sagt hvis du ble sammen med meg?”_ hadde han spurt i går, og ment så mye annet. _“Eller, jeg har bestemt meg for at … livet mitt er bedre uten psykisk syke folk rundt meg”_ , hadde Isak svart i går, og ment moren. Even visste det. Likevel…

I et parallelt univers ville Even ha stilt et annet spørsmål.  I et parallelt univers ville ikke Isak ha nevnt moren. I et parallelt univers ville Even ha svart “Selvfølgelig. Kom.” I et parallelt univers ville marginene vært så små, forskjellene så små, men likevel så enorme. I et parallelt univers ville Even og Isak gått videre. _Sammen._

I dette universet visste Even at han ikke var det Isak trengte. Han skulle så gjerne vært ærlig, fortalt alt. Men Isak hadde nok med å finne ut av seg selv, han kunne ikke måtte finne ut av Even også. Livet hans _ville_ være bedre uten psykisk syke folk rundt seg. I dette universet var Even føkkd. I dette universet måtte Even og Isak gå videre. _Hver for seg._

Han lukket øynene igjen, og gjorde nok et forsøk på å la kulda numme tankene, følelsene. Han kunne ikke spole tilbake, men han kunne heller ikke fortsette. Han kunne ennå ombestemme seg, han hadde ikke svart ennå, men risikoen var for stor - _for dem begge_. “Hei. Det var fint å se deg også. Vet ikke helt, men ting har kanskje gått litt fort.. vet at det er min skyld, men må ha litt tid, unnskyld”


	10. Syv minutter (tillegg til klippet "Pride", torsdag 3.11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klippet kan du se her: http://skam.p3.no/2016/11/03/pride/

Hvordan er det mulig at ting kunne gå så til helvete på bare syv minutter? Hvordan kunne alt, absolutt _alt,_ gå så galt? På. Syv. Føkkings. Minutter.

 **For syv minutter siden** hadde det føltes som om syv tusen sommerfugler lettet i magen hans, og flakset rundt i hele kroppen til han nesten ikke klarte å ligge stille lenger. **For litt under syv minutter siden** hadde han sendt en melding til Even og knapt visst hvordan han skulle holde ut å vente på svaret. **For litt under syv minutter siden** hadde Eskild kommet inn med en dårlig unnskyldning for å snakke.

“Premien” var et påskudd som åpnet for fortrolighet. Først hadde det knytt seg i magen til Isak, da han skjønte hva Eskild mente. _“I tilfelle du får noe mer.. i tilfelle du får noe mer besøk av han derre.. han Even, eller hva han het.”_ Men da han så opp på Eskild, så han ikke annet enn oppriktighet og et tilbud om en fortrolig venn.

 **For fem minutter siden** (ikke at han hadde tiden eksakt i hodet, men det måtte være noe sånt), hadde han åpnet seg for Eskild. **For fem minutter siden** hadde han fortalt høyt, det han hittil hadde båret på alene. Det var det skumleste han hadde gjort så lenge han kunne huske. _“Ehm, Eskild?” “Ja” “Jeg kan jo si det at .. det er, det er på en måte en .. en greie .. mellom Even og meg.”_ Han hadde vært ganske sikker på at det ville være greit å fortelle det til Eskild, og gleden, lettelsen i stemmen til Eskild viste at han hadde hatt rett.

Men stemmen hadde forandret seg, for like etter at Isak hadde innrømmet at han likte en gutt, _holdt på med en gutt,_ hadde han føkka det til. **For fire minutter siden** hadde han driti seg ut. Han hadde føkka det til. Han hadde såret Eskild. _“Det e’kke no galt i å være homo, det er bare.. jeg e’kke sånn homo-homo da.” … “Nei, sånn som deg.”_

Eskild måtte jo skjønne hva han mente? Skjønne at de var helt ulike. Og han mente ikke noe galt med det. _“Det jeg mener da, er at .. det virker som .._ alle _..  skal forbinde det å være homo med det å være sånn da. Og .. det er litt kjipt.. for de som ikke er det.”_ Isak hadde tenkt mye på akkurat det, at han følte at han ikke passet inn noe sted. Men aller minst, akkurat nå, følte han at han passet inn i det berømte skapet. Det var trangt, og det var en lettelse at han hadde våget å snike seg ut. Men han hadde føkka det til på veien.

 **For to og et halv minutt siden** hadde stemmen til Eskild vært en helt annen. **For to minutter siden** ble han satt på plass av Eskild. **For ett og et halvt minutt siden** hadde han ønsket å synke i jorden og bli borte for alltid. **For ett minutt siden** , da Eskild forlot ham, var det ingen sommerfugler i magen til Isak lenger. Nå var det en elefant som trampet rundt.

 **For et halvt minutt siden** hadde han fått svaret. Sommerfuglene som var på vei tilbake, flyktet da elefanten fikk selskap av flere. Nå trampet de rundt der inne, og gjorde så Isak ikke fikk puste.

Syv. Føkkings. Minutter. Det var tiden mellom himmel og helvete.


	11. Brobygger (tillegg til klippet "Kvart et mennesker er en øy", torsdag 17.11.16, meldingene "SUP", torsdag 17.11.16, klippet "Vært litt spess i det siste", fredag 18.11.16 og meldingen "Tusen takk for tegning", lørdag 19.11.16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klippene og meldingene finner dere her:  
> http://skam.p3.no/2016/11/17/kvart-et-menneske-er-en-oy/  
> http://skam.p3.no/2016/11/17/sup/  
> http://skam.p3.no/2016/11/18/vaert-litt-spess-i-det-siste/  
> http://skam.p3.no/2016/11/19/tusen-takk-for-tegning/

**Søndag 12:05**

Lukten av nytraktet kaffe, akkompagnert av stemmer på kjøkkenet, dro ham langsomt ut av søvnen. Han følte seg mer uthvilt enn på mange uker, og kunne ikke annet enn å smile av at det hun skrullete skole”legen” hadde sagt, faktisk hadde funket. 

 

Mens han strakk seg etter telefonen, begynte et ørlite håp å spre seg i kroppen. Men det var fremdeles ikke noe svar fra Even, kun fire meldinger fra Jonas, sendt i løpet av natta.

_ “Men meld meg da, når han har svart.” _

_ “Halloooo, Isaaaak” _

_ “Har han ikke svart enda?” _

_ “Er han helt idiot? Meld meg, mann. Begynner å bli bekymra.” _

 

Jonas.  _ “Han må slå opp med dama si ass.” _ Så enkelt hadde han sagt det på fredag. Bam! Ferdi snakka liksom.

 

Han fortet seg å svare Jonas at, nei, han hadde ikke svart ennå, og det var kjipt, men han skulle gi ham ut dagen i det minste, for det var ikke noe nytt akkurat, og kanskje han var i familieselskap…  _ “Haha, ikke morsomt, mann” _ Nei, det var kanskje ikke morsomt, men det var en enorm lettelse å faktisk kunne tulle med det. 

_._

Flashback

 

**Torsdag 19:25**

Hadde han ikke vært så trøtt at han nesten ikke klarte å se en meter foran seg, ville speilbildet som møtte ham på badet ha fått ham til å rygge bakover. Han famlet rundt i skapet etter tannkrem, da hånden hans støtte borti en pilleboks. Han måtte konsentrere seg for å lese lappen.  _ Melatonin _ . Sovepillene til Linn. Den var nesten full, han kunne sikkert ta et par uten at hun merket det. Han trengte søvn!  _ “Du... har ikke noen du kan preke med?” _  Stemmen til hun sprø legedama hadde gått på repeat i hele ettermiddag. Han satte boksen tilbake på hylla, og seg ned på gulvet. Lista han allerede hadde vært gjennom flere ganger i hodet, kom tilbake.

 

_ Jonas _ ? Lista hans begynte alltid med Jonas. Nei, han ville ikke overleve hvis Jonas ikke takla det.

_ Magnus _ ?  _ Madhi _ ? Nei, førstnevnte ville bli så satt ut at han ville bli stående og gape som en fisk på land.Og sistnevnte? Nei, Isak klarte ikke helt å tro på at han ikke var sur på ham fremdeles. 

_ Linn _ ? Kunne han  _ snakke _ med Linn, i stedet for å stjele pillene hennes? Hun slet jo også med søvn. Nei, han følte ikke at de hadde ikke en sånn relasjon.

“Er det noen som trenger noe fra butikken? Eskild?”  _ Noora _ ? Han hadde vært irritert på Noora da hun først kom hjem, litt fordi hun avbrøt ham og Even, men mest fordi han var redd for hva det hadde å si for hans plass i kollektivet. Men det hadde ikke vært noe problem, rommet var hans nå. Han  _ kunne _ snakke med Noora, han visste det, men han følte at hun hadde nok med sine egne problemer for tiden. 

“Kjøp fiskekaker til meg”, hørte han fra stua, i det døra smalt igjen bak Noora.  _ Eskild _ ? Nei, det var utelukket. Det hadde han ødelagt for en uke siden. De hadde nesten ikke snakket sammen siden, bare et par meldinger (som hadde vært greie nok) og  _ hei _ og  _ ha det _ . Isak trodde nok at det kom til å ordne seg, men han ville gi Eskild litt tid. Han hadde tross alt vært en skikkelig idiot mot ham. 

_ Vilde _ ?  _ Chris _ ? Nei, han kjente dem ikke godt nok til å tørre det.  _ Eva _ ? I fjor ville han lett ha snakket med Eva, men de hadde glidd fra hverandre etter alt han hadde latt henne gå gjennom.

_ Sana _ ? Han hadde allerede prøvd det, og ikke fått de svarene han ønsket.

_ Mamma  _ var _helt_ utelukket. Det var absolutt null sjanse for at dét kom til å skje.  _ Pappa? _ Nei, han kunne ikke stole på ham. Han hadde forlatt mamma, og det var ingenting som tilsa at det ikke kom til å skje med ham også.

_ “Kvart et menneske er en øy.” _ Han var tilbake på Jonas igjen. Som i hele ettermiddag hadde lista begynt og sluttet med Jonas. Bestekompisen som hadde stilt opp en gang før, da verdenen til Isak gikk i oppløsning. Jonas hadde vært der da de som skulle vært der for ham var opptatt med seg selv. Da Isak hadde vært i ferd med å isolere seg, hadde Jonas bygd bro.  _ “Men si i fra da, hvis du har lyst til å snakke om det.” _ Akkurat slik han hadde begynt å gjøre på mandag. Isak visste at det var hans tur nå. Han måtte ta i mot den hånden, det øret, Jonas tilbød. 

 

**Torsdag 20:10**

_ l8r _

I morgen, i morgen måtte det skje.

 

**Fredag 14:32**

Skal, skal ikke, skal, skal ikke, skal…  _ “Du vet… eh… den greia med at jeg har vært litt sånn spess i det siste?” “Mhm” _ Skal, skal ikke, skal, skal ikke, skal…  _ “Det… det er litt på grunn av en person jeg liker ass.” “Hun Emma?” _ Skal? Skal ikke? Dette var utveien… Nei!  _ “Nei, ikke Emma.” “Gjett da.” _ Du vet det, du vet det, du vet det - innerst inne vet du det, Jonas. Isak hadde vært gjennom sikkert femten ulike scenarioer i hodet i løpet av dagen. En ting han hadde bestemt seg for, var at han ikke skulle si det rett ut. Han trengte en retrettmulighet. … Det viste seg imidlertid at Jonas trengte litt hjelp i gjettingen, hvis de noen gang skulle komme i mål.  _ “Kvart et menneske er en øy. … alt er vanskeligere alene.” _

 

_ “Jeg kan gi deg et hint.” _ … Skal, skal ikke, skal!  _ “Det er ikke jente...” _ Det var her de tenkte scenarioene hadde føket i alle mulige retninger. Jonas hadde ledd. Jonas hadde flyttet seg lenger vekk. Jonas hadde satt kebaben i halsen. Jonas hadde… Ingen av scenarioene hadde gått slik som dette, med en bestekamerat som stille tenkte seg om, før han helt uredd spurte om det var ham. 

 

Herregud, det var godt å le igjen. 

 

Og på neste forsøk fikk han rett. Jonas hadde nok visst, innerst inne, i underbevisstheten. _“Hva heter han?” “Even” “Kjekk… kjekk type han da…”_ Det var kleint, men det var også så deilig, å sitte og snakke med bestekompisen om det han tenkte på, _den_ han tenkte på. Klumpen som hadde vokst og vokst i magen til Isak, ble mindre og mindre.  Så ringte telefonen, og Isak fant tegningen. Kanskje…

  
_._

 

**Søndag 16:30**

Even hadde fremdeles ikke svart. Det gjorde ham usikker. Det gjorde vondt, men ikke så vondt som det hadde gjort tidligere i uken. Jonas hadde tekstet ham i tide og utide hele dagen, han var ikke lenger alene.  _ “... og den eneste broen over til andre, er via ord...” _ Han hørte Noora og Eskild prate på kjøkkenet. Det var på tide å bygge flere broer. 

 


	12. "There are... things to say" (tillegg til meldingen "Tusen takk for tegning", lørdag 19.11.16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meldingen kan du se her: http://skam.p3.no/2016/11/19/tusen-takk-for-tegning/

_“Hei Even. Tusen takk for tegningen. Den var fin. Når klarte du å legge den i jakka mi egentlig?”_

Han lå i senga og stirret på meldingen igjen. For endte gang begynte han å skrive et svar, men slettet det før han ikke ville klare å motstå fristelsen til å trykke på den lille pila.

“ _Kardemomme” … “Men…” “Jeg tror jeg må gå, jeg.”_ Øyeblikket gikk på repeat i Evens hode. “Men, kan vi snakke litt?” var det han hadde tenkt å si. “There are… things to say.” Julia Roberts replikk fra Nottingham Hill ville passet perfekt. Regissør i eget liv...

Ingen kan styre sitt eget liv totalt, hadde psykologen sagt. Han så på pilleboksen som sto på bordet. Er du sikker på at du vil begynne på dem igjen? hadde hun spurt. To om dagen. Bivirkninger: munntørrhet, svimmelhet … _følelsesflathet_ … han gledet seg til den siste inntraff. Det var en av grunnene til at han sluttet forrige gang, men denne gangen ønsket han det velkommen. Alt for å slutte å tenke på gutten med de uttrykksfulle øynene og det smittsomme smilet.

På fredag hadde han ikke klart å la være å legge tegningen i jakkelomma til Isak mens han hadde gym. Det gjorde vondt å stå i den samme garderoben som hadde vært fylt av framtidstro to uker tidligere.

For to uker siden hadde han bestemt seg for å la Isak være i fred. “...jeg har bestemt meg for at … livet mitt er bedre uten psykisk syke folk rundt meg”, hadde han sagt. Even så på pilleboksen igjen, lukket øynene og gråt stille. Hvorfor kunne han ikke bare være normal? Det gjorde så _vondt_ , det gjorde så _skrekkelig_ vondt.


End file.
